


Crush

by scalphunter



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, after moving into the Xavier Mansion, develops a crush on Alex (who's returned with a gang to the school after Vietnam) because the guy is ten years older than him, capable and just awesome.</p><p>Raven thinks it's sweet, Erik is quietly approving, and Charles worries because he knows what happens when happy-go-lucky boys get crushes on mysterious and vulnerable soldier boys from broken homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea based off a x-men_kinkmeme.

 

Charles sees it happen, he sees how Peter _slows down_ as he shakes Alex's hand. Not only does the boy then whiz out to grab the rest of the others', rather limited, belongings, Charles gets a hefty waft of teenage hormones and _wantlust_ , and there's a scramble of projections that is so quintessentially Peter, Charles deliberately shuts it out for the sake of his own sanity.

'So this is the legendary Quicksilver' Alex says and there's amusement and interest in his voice, an older calmness he didn't possess when Charles saw him last. It makes him proud.

'So you heard, huh? Yeah hi' Peter replies and it's less smooth than his usual banter. Charles smirks and shakes his head resignedly.

He knows what happens when happy-go-lucky boys get crushes on mysterious and vulnerable soldier boys from broken homes.

'Alex, if you would like to join me? Peter, Hank is looking for you. Better dash' he says, scanning the area and picking up on Hank's restlessness.

Peter beams, saluting to Charles and Alex and - he's gone.

Alex laughs lightly.

'Wow. He's something' and then, 'Lead the way, Charles. It's good to be back'.

 

~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN ~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN~~~~

 

Peter asks Alex about the war one evening. They're sitting under the 'servants' kitchen table and supposedly playing hide and seek with the little ones that's dragging longer than Alex ever remembers.

'Must have been tough' Peter comments.

'It was stupid. Completely pointless' Alex's whole body tightens and he closes his eyes, willing his anger through the cold tiled floor.

'Sorry, man'

'Not your fault'

'You're brave though. To commit to a cause like that' Peter says, laying a hand on Alex's shoulder, squeezing. 

'Thank you, Peter' he replies softly after a moment. 

'No worries' and then, 'You think they've forgotten about us? That's rude. I bet...'

Alex smiles, relaxing and listening to the chatter that Peter lets loose.

 

~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN ~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN  
~~~~

 

'This wasn't there when I left this morning' Alex says defensively as Hank gapes at the mounds of chocolate boxes stacked in the middle of Alex's bedroom.

There's a note too, stuck to one of the flaps and Alex pulls at it, reading it.

He groans and hands it to Hank who's peering over his shoulder.

_Hey Alex. I got you something. Enjoy :)_

Even if it weren't for the sheer amount of Alex's favourite chocolate currently residing in his room, the smiley face on the note means _Peter._

'Enjoy? That kid is going to give me diabetes' Alex sighs.

It's not like he doesn't appreciate the gesture, hell he missed the luxury (which he gained at Xavier Mansion all those years ago - and knowing Raven) out in Vietnam, but that's besides the point. Peter is brilliant, he's smart, and man can the boy _move_ , however he's also ten years younger than Alex and Alex isn't altogether sure how long he can submissively fend off Peter's affection before he rejects him outright. See, it's not like he thinks Peter's some kind of wallflower who will go crying if Alex says no, because he isn't, yet Alex knows what it's like to be a teenager. Especially a teenage boy and around extremely attractive - and no he's not just talking about Raven - people all day.

'Hank, grab a couple of boxes and lets give the kids a treat after lunch'

'Ok - are you sure?'

'Damn straight'

 

(Peter pulls an innocent act when Alex thanks him for the gift, yanking lightly on the boy's hair in an affectionate tug. He pouts and shrugs and says 'Don't know what you're talking about, Alex. Seems like you got a ghost').

 

~~~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN ~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN~~~~ ~~

 

Alex finds Peter playing a one-man game at the table tennis table and he's flitting back and forth so quickly Alex blinks hard to track him.

'Peter. You and me. Table tennis. The slow way' Alex smirks and Peter frowns a little, his off-grey metallic coloured eyebrows connect adorably.

'But-'

'No super-speed. Just you,' Alex leans forward and taps the underside of Peter's chin, 'And me'.

Peter swallows audibly and then nods quickly. There's a flushed quality to his pale lips and his dark brown eyes wide.

Man, he's pretty.

'Yeah, sure, I'll still beat you, Summers' he grins cockily a smugness to his voice Alex finds reminds him of Erik.

''Course Maximoff. Whatever you say' he replies.

He's not going to tell the kid that he beat Charles in the summer of '62 in an intensive game that lasted four hours because Xavier is one stubborn and competitive guy once you rile him up. That and, well, Alex didn't know Charles held a tournament title at Oxford.

 

As it turns out, Peter is still naturally fast and has reflexes that would make an Olympian cry, and that's putting a dampener on his ability. Alex puts up a good game though, returning almost all of Peter's shots until he realises that the boy is purposefully keeping the game companionable.

'Hey, Maximoff, you holding back?'

Peter catches the ball and chucks it in the air, lazily bouncing it on the paddle.

'Nope. I just wanted to play with you' the cheeky smile Peter sends him over the table is so young and -

'Tut tut Peter, you shouldn't be letting him win'

Alex jumps at Erik's presence.

'Christ what is it with you two and not announcing your arrivals' Alex grumbles, running a hand through his hair. Peter and Erik simply smile and damn that is unnerving. Peter's is wicked and complacent whereas Erik's makes the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

'Apologies Alex' Erik says, half sincerely, and Alex nods dismissively at him in acceptance.

'Sorry man, you gotta keep up' Peter says slyly, knocking the light weight ball into the air and with a swish of his wrist.

Alex gives up all hope of his life returning to a modicum of what can be called normality.

 

~~~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN ~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN~~~~ ~~

 

Another day, another bout of training, this time selected off into groups based on age and expertise. Alex becomes as a pseudo-TA and watches on in keen interest as Erik tests Peter. The boy is used to darting about and disappearing when problems arise - not because he's a coward this is how he operates. Erik is controlling Peter's movement, decelerating him to the stage where he is entirely under Erik's command. The new metal attachments on Peter's outfit make more sense and Peter's jerkily twisting to no avail. Erik isn't letting up though.

Alex gets an idea.

'Hey, Prof, have you tried binding him yet?'

It's kinda cruel and, okay, okay, Alex does have a teeny bit of a sadistic side, there isn't much Erik is going to do in a room full of kids.

A curl of Erik's fist travels the chain accessory from Peter's jeans and ties him down, rooted to the spot. Peter isn't going anywhere.

Alex grins in a friendly fashion as Peter shoots a glare his way, 'Stuck?'

'This isn't very comfortable. Let me go, man, come on!' and he's talking to Erik but the dark brown eyes are flicking back to Alex.

'Patience' Erik says, which only aggravates the vibrant vibrating ball of energy which is Peter Maximoff unable to move.

'Man, if this is about the wallet thing I'm sorry, okay? No hard feelings?' Peter pleads, a lock of silvery hair is caught in the corner of his mouth and he licks at it, making a face.

'No, it's not about that, Peter. Learn to calm yourself and control your ability'

Alex thinks that's a bit much, considering _who_ is lecturing him on this, and he's about to step in when Erik releases Peter.

The boy drops to the mat on his knees, a panting mess. Alex walks closer, holds out a hand and pulls him up. He's all sinewy muscle and pliable and _easy._ He leans into Alex's support and trudging to the emptier area of the gym.

'Thanks' he mumbles, pupils deep and black.

'No problem'

'That was embarrassing'

'Not really, should have seen me years ago - before I was drafted. I was an idiot'

'What do you mean, _'was'?_ ' Peter goads, breathy laughter masking his still compromised state and Alex rolls his eyes to the ceiling in a huff.

'What do you see in me then?' he says, not really meaning anything by it, just an offhand comment and suddenly Peter is ramrod straight, pushing away, and there's a gush of wind and Alex is on his lonesome.

He glances about and grits his teeth. Fuck.

_\-- Go after him. He's in his room--_

Charles nods at him and Alex runs.

 

 

 

'Hey Peter, man, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it like that'

'Yes you did' Peter says and he's buzzing about, doing different things in at a tumultuous speed. Alex hovers by the wall, near the door.

'It's not -' Alex slumps, 'Peter you're young-'

'Here we go: the I'm too young to know what I want or who I want, I'm just the kid that's got Superman's super-speed, speech. I know it. I could recite it for you, if you want, man, I don't care' Peter shrugs and Alex reaches out to hold him as he shifts to move again.

'Stop' he says and Peter actually goes statuesque. 'Peter?'

The boy blinks rapidly so Alex slips his hand down from Peter's shoulder to his bicep.

'I want-' Peter starts, cuts himself off, heat seeping out of him and searing to the touch.'You helped me. You do, all the time. You know how to' Peter grins, wavering and hopeful and-

 

\- and it's not all that long after that, that Alex spins Peter around and pins him to the wall.

He's under no allusions that he's keeping the boy there. Peter could practically vanish out of his grasp if he wants. He won't though, Alex's sure.

'You make me want things' Alex growls, steps into Peter's space and and marvels at the arch of the boy's back. Peter whimpers but once he in engages his mouth his voice is strong, challenging.

'Show me'

Alex should pull away say no, not want to lick at at that lower lip and push Peter to his knees again.

'I'm too old for you'

'Pshh lame excuse. Next'

'This is going to end badly'

'Me and you? No way. We're awesome. C'mon Alex-' he all but whines in an impudent fashion.

 

 

Fuck it.

Alex kisses Peter, licking into that insolent mouth, giving him kittenish bites that leave Peter writhing and pressing forward. Peter stops fidgeting and squirming so much as soon as Alex entangles a hand in that really distracting hair and tugs like he's done so many times. Peter gasps and moans loudly and Alex sends out a brief hope that nobody's paying all that much attention on where they've got too.

Alex groans hungrily, biting at Peter's neck and drawing out a soft wanting noise.

He's marked him already.

 

 

~~~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN ~~XMENXMENXMENXMEN~~~~ ~~

 

Charles sees it happen, he sees how they gravitate into each others circles.

He sees how Peter is the one to truly make Alex laugh since since his return.

He sees how Alex is the one to calm Peter down to less insane level and protect him.

He sees how Alex and Peter - Havoc and Quicksilver - form an almost seamless team.

 

The happy-go-lucky boy and the soldier.

 

Charles watches over them, sees their relationship grow, and yes, he worries, but in their case it's outside forces he fears, will tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)


End file.
